leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Litwick (Pokémon)
|} |ndex=607 |udex=113 |u2dex=190 |karea=Mountain |kdex=065 |height-ftin=1'00" |height-m=0.3 |weight-lbs=6.8 |weight-kg=3.1 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Amorphous |eggcycles=20 |expyield=55 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |color=White |catchrate=190 |evtotal=1 |evsa=1 |body=05 |pokefordex=litwick |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Litwick (Japanese: ヒトモシ Hitomoshi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 41, which evolves into when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Litwick is a small, candle-like Pokémon with a purple flame atop its head, which is powered by life energy that it absorbs. Its body and two stubby arms are made primarily out of white wax. The folded, melted wax lays over its right eye, and leaves only the bright yellow left eye visible. It has a small smile under a protruding upper lip. Litwick pretends to guide people and Pokémon around by illuminating darkened areas. However, it is actually sucking away their life energy and leading them to the Ghost World. In the anime, the flame is shown to grow as it continually absorbs life energy. In the anime Major appearances Four Litwick debuted in Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, where they, along with a , tried to take , , and to the Ghost World. Multiple Litwick appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where they were summoned by in order to light up a dark cave for Ash. However, Hoopa summoned so many that it rudely awakened a group of , , , and . Minor appearances A Litwick appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!, where it was mixed up with candles designed after them. A Litwick appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. It was close to the guarding Nebel Plateau, as well as a fellow resident, . A 's Litwick appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Six Trainers' Litwick appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one appearing in a flashback. A Litwick appeared in SM094 as an illusion created by a . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Litwick appears in Big City Battles under the ownership of . It was kidnapped by Team Plasma but saved after , , Iris and Burgh, located Team Plasma's hideout in Castelia City with the help of Black's Pignite. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta owns a Litwick, which succeeded in weakening a wild enough for Monta to be able to capture it. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Hauntyard: Misty Edgewater, Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Ignis, Valora, Spectra}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 3}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 25 Nacht Carnival: Stage 533}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10|‡|'}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Special moves |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- 's dance. They are worried that they may absorb someone's vital energy if they dance. }} |- when its Attack is 84 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=608 |name2=Lampent |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=609 |name3=Chandelure |type1-3=Ghost |type2-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Litwick, along with , , and , has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * Litwick is tied with Yamask for having the lowest base of all Pokémon. Likewise, Litwick ties with Zen Mode Darmanitan for having the lowest base Attack of all Fire-type Pokémon. Origin Litwick is a combination of (a blue, black, or purple-fire associated with ghosts and , equivalent to the western ) and a . It may also be based on the cliché of ghostly floating candles. Name origin Litwick may to be a combination of ''lit (past tense of to light) or little and . Wick might also refer to wicked. Hitomoshi may be derived from 火点し hitomoshi, which means to light a lamp but also describes the person who leads a funeral procession in Japan with a torch, matching its Pokédex entry saying it leads people astray and then sucks out their life force. It may also derive from 人燃し hitomoshi (to burn a man death). In other languages |fr=Funécire|frmeaning=From and |es=Litwick|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lichtel|demeaning=From and |it=Litwick|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=불켜미 Bulkyeomi|komeaning=From , , and ; literally means "one who turns on the lights" |zh_cmn=燭光靈 / 烛光灵 Zhúguānglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Литвик Litvik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Lichtel es:Litwick fr:Funécire it:Litwick ja:ヒトモシ zh:烛光灵